User talk:Nitrome Boy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Random Talk Post anything here! Just try to put in a topic. Comments/Suggestions/Reminders :Hey kid remeber, don't use I or You in an article... Nitrome Wiki Talk All posts here must be on the topic of the wiki. Admin Topic ::You got any experience with being a wiki admin? Cuz I think you could truly benafit from the power. :::I tried emailing them about it, I guess we are too small now but, we can grow. And I feel I can promote you to Admin if you want... do you want to? ::::Well, I guess that would be great. But just so you know, actually this is the first time I have edited a wiki. So I may need help every now and then... Nitrome Boy 15:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Just ask and I'll help ::::::Well, thanks for the status change! Nitrome Boy 15:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Signature Topic :I want to make a signature but I don't know how! I could use some help here. Nitrome Boy 15:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll make one! *Daa-DaDaaa!* :::Great! Try to put the Cheese Dreams character into it or something like that. :::: (Without the nowiki) paste that in you signature box on the my preferences box and check the little check box. :::::Thanks!!! 21:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Looks great ;P User Page Topic :I want to enhance my user page with buttons, but I don't know how! Maybe one saying something like this: Nitrome Boy is a Mac user. 22:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Like the userboxes on my page? :::Yes. Exactly. 01:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well you can use the ones on my page if you want. But here, | |}} }} | |}} }} There :P :::::Okay, but how do you put them into the page? Never mind I figured it out. 23:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Nitrome Talk All posts here must be on the topic of Nitrome. It's beautiful Ice Breaker The Red Clan is out *Sniffle* I love it! Now finish your page! >.< Just messin' with ya'. Well I'm almost done with Aquanaut... better hurry up. :Actually, I think that it would be right to just put the level info in games where levels have various names and are easier to describe. (Like Aquanaut. Or Go-Go UFO. Not things like Skywire.) Just talking about the level info. Let me know how that is... Also, on games like Hot Air! and Hot Air 2 I think we should put "Preceded By" and "Followed By" like in Wikipedia. Hot Air! followed by Hot Air! 2 followed by Hot Air! 2 Balloon Maker. 01:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well I don't put much just whip down some enemies and some main points of the level and when we get to those that should be easy enough. :::I'm already on 6 so I'll just stick with the way I started for now. But some help would speed things up. 23:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ppl can work off the records, I'll be done w/ Aquanaut soon and I'lll lend a hand k? What Comes Next? Congratulations on being a project leader of WCN?, Nitrome Boy! Your job is: Cheese Dreams. You can help other members of WCN? with their pages so we can have a meeting sooner! Participate in WCN? things here. WCN? Mailbox You have 0 messages.